Wierdness
by MasonHeart14
Summary: It's a really random, fun story about a dream i had a few days ago, everything is sopt on to what was in the dream, and so, yeah.


My Greatest Dream

I felt myself drain with fear, as we drove, going faster and faster up the mountainside. I was sinking into my seat, not knowing what to make of everything that was happening. I tried to reason with my brother, who was in fact, the one driving the car. He was going well above the speed limit, and I was also worried about where we were even going. I had no idea where we were headed, but like I said before, he wouldn't tell me. As we came around one of the last bend before reaching the summit, I screamed in fear. There was a ramp, like a railroad, but with asphalt in the middle, going off the mountainside.

"Uh, Luke?" I asked him. He seemed totally out of it. As, was his girlfriend, who was in the passenger seat. They were both staring off into space. I decided not to let it bother me, but it still did. We were a couple hundred feet from the ramp now, and I was afraid for my life. I kept thinking that we would die, no matter what, but when we went off the ramp, I noticed a large building, across the canyon. It was shaped kind of like a Space ship and a castle mixed together. We landed safely on the other side, on a new ramp. This one was a straight version of the other one, and it looked like the road went straight into the building. We all got out, and amble over to the building. I turned to Donovan, who had been there the whole time, and said nothing. Not even a peep from him when we went off the ramp. He looked over at me, in that usual way he has, like he doesn't really care, but kind of does. I looked at the building again, and as we went inside, I stared in awe at all of the insanely big cars, and conveyor belts. There were two unmoving conveyor belts directly in front of us. My brother looked at Liz, his GF, and silently walked over to them. When w were about five feet away, We got jumped. There were like ninjas everywhere, along with a guy in a white lab coat. He looked vaguely familiar, but I couldn't place him. He strapped my brother and Liz to the Un-moving Conveyor belts. They lay there squirming, and crying out for help. Donovan and I, who had managed to hide from the ninjas, crept out from behind some apparently misplaced clothes hangers. We raced towards them. Luke turned towards me, he had somehow freed his hands, and was struggling to et Liz undone. As we came up next to them, Luke called out to me. He pointed to a small opening in the ceiling. I immediately understood that he wanted me to go up into it. But I didn't know why.

"Why? What are we gonna gain from all of this? Why'd we even come here?"

Luke spoke softly. "We came here to get a special recipe," he whispered. "It's for a kind of alcohol that controls peoples minds. When you drink it, you under the complete control of its developer. You have to go into the upper floors of the complex and smash all of the bottles of it. Understand?" I nodded. He smiled at me, and held out his hands. I stepped on them, and he shoved me through the hole. I climbed p into it, and looked around. The only thing I saw was a flight of stairs slightly to my right. I ran to it, and climbed them two at a time. I stopped at the top, where there was a chocolate river. I scratched my head in utter confusion.

"But I thought this was supposed to be a…" I trailed off, thinking it was supposed to throw me off. I stepped onto one of he strange lily pads, and met a woman with a tray of cookies. She Turned around, revealing a smushed face, with a bright blue eyes, and a high pitched voice. She wore way to much eyeliner, and had hot pink lipstick on. I flinched as she shoved the plate of fresh cookies into my face. She smiled, and tilted her head slightly.

"Cookie?" she asked, in a sickeningly high and tight voice. I just shook my head no, and she turned around again. I heard a faint spraying noise, and turned to the way the lady was facing. There was a Chocolate-fall about two hundred feet away from us. I backed up o the edge of the lily pad, and looked around for a way out of this. I spotted a window about four feet from the drop off of the falls. I realized that we were moving more rapidly now, and I bunched, ready to spring to the window. The lily pad began to tilt forward, and then, I jumped, and flew six feet. I fell over the edge, and fell freely. _I overshot it!_ I thought bitterly. I then saw various shapes flying past me. There were more windows! I reached out to my left, and painfully caught the diamond shaped window. I hauled myself up after a few seconds. I placed a foot in a new hole about four inches in. It opened up, to reveal a ladder. I climbed it, and came out into another floor. It wasn't jut any floor. This one was a Library. It was a very large opening, with a foyer, and a public area. I was surprised to find Hundreds of other people in there. I walked around, and suddenly, bumped into Donovan. I flinched as I saw him, actually looking kind if excited for once. We began walking together up a rather low sloped flight of stairs, that led up to what looked to be a loft. It had many little chests and clothes hangers. We wandered around, and found a small downward flight of stairs. We followed them, until we came to a hallway that split into a fork. On one side, was a factory, that seemed to be making rather large knives. Every few seconds, a finished knife would come down the belt, and a ninja would zip by and grab it. On the other side, there seemed to be the entrance to the place we needed to be. There was another loft up a flight of narrow stairs, and It was slightly higher than the one we had just been in. But, I was guarded by ninjas. We had to go through the factory. So, when the pause came, we darted past the ninjas. We retraced our steps to the stairs, and climbed them again. We soon found a ladder that went up to the loft we needed to be in. We put our feet up, and rung by rung, ascended the ladder, and peered over the edge. I nodded to Donovan, and swung myself over the tempered steel railing. I landed with a fairly soft thud. Donovan followed just behind me. We snuck across the floor, until we heard a voice coming from a hallway to the far side of the loft. We froze hearing the voice come closer. I looked behind me to find that Donovan was already gone, hiding behind another clothes rack. I snorted, and found a small chest. Seeing no other option, I sped over to it, and examined its contents. Stuffed animals. _How charming_, I thought. I moved them, and sunk down into the plush animals, moving them so that they covered everything but my face, which looks so much like a stuffed animal that I just couldn't help but see if it would work. As they rounded the corner, I situated myself somewhat comfortably in the chest, and waited. When they came into my line of vision, it took everything I had not to scream in surprise. The villain in a lab coat I had seen earlier, was Jason Isaacs. My eyes and ears followed him, until he was out of my perception. I kicked the stuffed snake from on top of me, and also the bear, and cat. We made our way towards the hallway, and found more stairs. I sighed in exasperation.

"How many damn staircases are there?" I shouted as we climbed them. They led up into the third and final loft, which had many blackened and brown bottles. I smiled, and looked at Donovan. "This is the fun part." I ran over to the convenient sword on the wall, and found my swing range. Donovan was there breaking them already by the time I got to the shelf. I swung as hard as I could, and smashed twelve of the bottles in a row, the contents spilling out onto the white carpet. The more I smashed, the more noise echoed throughout the factory/library. When all of the bottles were smashed, we smiled, panting heavily. Our job was done, and we could go home. But it wasn't done just yet. When we turned around, there were several men, in their twenties standing in that old fashioned human wall kind of way. One of them stepped forward.

"You there, come with us and we wont hurt you." he yelled, pointing straight at Donovan. I watched in Dismay as he surrendered himself.

"What are you doing? They work for the madman!" I shouted after him. He turned and looked at me with his blank stare. I stepped back, and looked at the men. The same one spoke once more.

"You, however," he said pausing, "will need to come here, so we can give you a quick and painless death." I looked at him in horror.

"And you think I'm just gonna go over to you! No Fricking way!" I shouted, taking off in the opposite direction. I came up fast on the railing, and when I reached it, I jumped clean over it, and plummeted down to the loft below. I repeated it until I was in the ninjas knife factory. I took a sharp left, taking the route that led to the Library. I ran as fast as my arguably long legs would carry me, and slammed into the Library door. I crashed out the other side, and kept running. I ran for the awkward stairs, and went down three at a time. My legs were screaming in protest, but I kept running. I looked behind me, and ran faster. They were at the top of the stairs, while I was at the bottom, and in the middle of the floor below. The people around us just stared, and did nothing. I saw an elevator and some stairs. I knew I could trick them with an elevator, but it would take too long. So, I veered for the stairs. I opened the door to the stairs, and flew down them. I heard screaming and yelling. The only words I caught before I was flung out another door, were, "Where did she Go? Find her!" I sped off towards the other side of the foyer, when one of the men appeared directly in front of me. I skidded to a stop, feeling my self slip backwards. He reached out for me, and I used my momentum to grab his arm, and swing underneath him. I jumped up, and saw the door. I started to run again, and burst out the front door. I was surprised to feel a cold downpour soak me as soon as I left the safety of the building But I kept running anyways. I made it to the parking lot, seeing very few people on the way. It was foggy though. And I didn't see them, until it was too late. I crashed into the body of the first man, and was shouldered by the second. They grabbed me, and put me into a headlock. I kicked and hissed in defiance. I glowered at the first, as he strode over to me, his men forming a ring around the two of us.

"Well, w got you now." he said, smirking wickedly. I just rolled my eyes, feeling myself calm down enough. "Now, we just have to get you to the professor, so that he can test his new formula on you." I had heard enough. I flung my arms up, and slipped out of the headlock. I knelt to the ground, spinning to kick the man behind me. I hit him square in the knees, hyper extending both of them. The man next to him, was reaching down for me, but I came up with my fist, hitting him in the neck. The men were so focused on what had just happened, that they never saw me escape. Now, I was running for the crowded place. I scooted past people in a rather fast way, and ran into a few. I was at the other side of the lobby, and half way up the stairs to the next floor, when I saw them coming through the front door. I froze, and looked around. They would find me on the inside, but what I f I went outside…? And there was my opportunity. I opened the window, and climbed out onto a third floor ridge that was slightly slanted. I closed the window behind me, and shimmied across it. It went from east to went, and turned five feet from where I was. I slowly made my way to the edge, and rounded the corner. I shimmied the rest of the way, and stopped when I got to the statue of the lion. I crept over the edge of the roof section, and dropped thirty feet to the ground. When I landed, I heard a crunch, and crumpled o they ground, holding my leg. I heard only buzzing in my ears. But even with the pain, I got up, and ran to the nearest hiding place. But before I could get there, I saw a really random lady, wearing all hot pink. I skidded to a halt, and examined her. She had a rather surprised look on her face, but smiled at me after a few seconds.

"Quick! Lady! Gimme your phone!" I shouted at her. She dug through her purse, and handed me a pink, peanut-shaped phone. I dialed the number, but before I could answer it, I saw them rounding the corner. I dropped the phone, and ran to the tiny alcove I spotted earlier, like the window alcoves, and climbed into it. I felt underneath me, and found a really random AK-47. I waited, pointing the blunt towards the top of the alcove. I watched most of them race by, but one man. He peered over the edge, behind everyone else, who had already rounded the corner. He was about to scream for the others, so I did what would shut him up, without killing him. I shoved the but of the gun upwards, and into his head, knocking him out cold. I leapt up, out of the alcove, and ran. I didn't know where or why, but I ran.


End file.
